


Cover Art for 'Mate' by VelvetMace

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Velvetmace's 'Mate', first in her 'Vampires, Mates and Thralls' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Mate' by VelvetMace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307599) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



> This cover art is for the first story in VelvetMace's wonderful AU series [Vampires, Mates and Thalls](archiveofourown.org/works/307599). Go. Read. You'll be happy that you did.


End file.
